An existing electroluminescent device includes laminated type and series type. The above two types of device have the following defects due to limitation in the device structure:
Laminated type devices tend to have exciplex quenching at the layer interface, and as the brightness of the device increases, the color temperature variation becomes uncontrollable. The series type devices can hardly avoid extra power consumption caused by poor contact of the light emitting layers, and cannot achieve adjustment of white light color temperature.
Therefore, it has very important significance and application value in both display and lighting fields to realize controllable color and efficient light output in a same device structure.